Dolls
by Damienthecat
Summary: Sora comes as usual and sits tp play with his friends. Hard to summerize without spoiling.


This story is inpired from a popular fanart (wish I could link) and the song Zero by 柯有倫. English is not my first language but I still tried hard. Thanks to Ninjamatty for betareading me!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sora carelessly dropped his bag on the floor as he stepped in his room. He flopped down on his bed, his face burried in his pillow. He had survived trough another long day at school. The kids there were particularly mean to him for no apparent reasons. He knew high schoolers weren't the best folks in the world, continuously playing pranks on one another, but he couldn't help thinking his time came more then often than not. He turned his head, granting his lungs some well needed air. His gaze fell upon a leftover cake on his nightstand. The brunette slowly sat as he reached for it. The sweet pastrie lightly soothed his heart, like an illusionary shield. As he licked the consistent cream, he glanced up at the shelf beside his bed. On it were resting no less than sixteen ragdolls. He had made them all. Since no one ever called him to play outside anymore, he had plenty of time on his hands to indulge himself in such craftmanship.

He reached out for them, first taking a short haired blond with a beard wearing a black coat similar to the one twelve other dolls wore. He made it dance in his hand a bit before putting the tiny feet on the rim of his window.

''Oy matey Luxord! Hence yer eyes! It's sunset already! Better find a good little lassy before the night set''

He motioned the doll to walk along the wooded rim up until a faced down card. Still holding Luxord, he flipped the card over to reveal its hidden side with his free hand.

''Shiver me timbers! Har's one! Thy Queen by the Powers! Hurry up and seduce the wench and steal her booty, yarr.''

Sora laid the card face-down again and sat Luxord on it. Smiling, he returned to the shelf. Amongst the fluorescent star stickers on his wall was a heart right above the highest shelf.

''Oh look, Xemnas! Kingdom Hearts! It's here! Quick! Praise it so it grants your wish!''

The brunette lifted both arms of the white-haired doll in adoration, accidently knocking over a blue haired doll with a ''x'' mark in the middle of its face. Luckly, the tiny hand got stuck on a splinter on the tablet and the poor doll was left hanging there.

''Oops! ... Tough being the second in command sometimes, eh, Saix?''

Chuckling, he looked down on his bed where he had left two dolls unattended. One of them was the biggest of them all with some sort of burnt-orange whool for hair while the other had a weird expression on his deformed mug with an eye bigger then the other. They were Sora's first handmade dolls, therefore, they had plenty of abnormalities.

''Hey, what are you two plotting? If you're not careful...''

The brunette pushed a female coated doll with blonde hair reminding antennas off the lower shelf. It landed sideways on the deformed couple, making them collapse upon themselves.

''Nevermind, crazy Larxene has already unleashed her wrath upon you.''

He never had any ideas with those two. Sighing because of his lame story, he glanced back at the shelves.

''Oh my...''

A smile grew on his lips as an idea popped in his mind.

''Look, Demyx, the road is finally cleared! That savage nymph is gone for a good while, maybe you should pay Xigbar a visit?''

Sora slid a doll with a weird haircut across the woonden plank until it rested a few inches away from an old-looking doll. The hip blonde doll made a vibrant contrast with the scarred one. The brunette poked this one to make it lean backward. He kept bringing them closer and closer until their stuffed hands barely touched.

''Better play it safe guys. Oh Zexion...''

Sora carefully took a small male doll in his hand. Its blue hair kept falling in his face, giving him an emo look.

''The sun is illuminating the shelves but you don't like that, don't you? Come and hide behind me.''

The teenager turned around and comfortably seated the emo doll on the blue pillow. He then took a dreaded Jamaican-looking doll and dropped it inside the hood of his jacket.

''Here, I'm putting Xaldin uhere to make sure you don't fall off.''

As soon he turned around, the emo doll bumped against his back. Sora then took down four dolls. Three of them were wearing the black coat but the last one, a blonde girl, was dressed in a white sundress. He examined the pink haired doll and shook it.

''Marluxia is plotting against the organization again! And this time, he's using Naminé

''Naminé, I need an army! A ruthless army! And you shall be the one who creates it!

''B-but how?

''With your incredible powers! You have the power to make what you draw come true! Hahahaha!

''But I don't want to!

''You have no choice! Or you're precious Roxy will be no more!

''Roxas!''

Sora took the blonde doll with a similar hairstyle as his and rested in on its stomach.

''N-Naminé...

''So what do you say, sweetheart? Will you help my grant my grand finale?

''N... Y-yes...

''Good. You know what to do.''

The brunette fetched a sheet of paper and some crayons. With it, he quickly drew an ant-like shadow with only four legs and two yellow bubbly eyes.

''Mwahaha! They're perfect! Almost.

''I did what you have told me... What do you want more?

''A powerful army, my dear! Grant them powers!

''B-but I don't know which ones...

''The power to steal hearts!

''To steal hearts? You can't do that!

''Oh yes, my dear, I can! Make those creatures steal people's hearts, that way, Kingdom Hearts will never be completed! Mwahahah!

''You monster!

''Save the flattering for later, my dear child. Now, draw this power, make it real!

''Naminé, don't do it!''

Sora threw in the last doll, a spiky red haired one with marks underneath its eyes. It grabbed Roxas's hand and flipped it on its back.

''I'll save Roxas! Don't listen to that mad man!

''Axel! You bastard! you will pay for this!

''Naminé!''

Making sounds effects, Sora snaked his arms on his bed and grasped the blond and red dolls, mimicking he was crushing them.

''Make your Heartless steal Axel's heart!

''No!

''Do it! Or it will be your precious Roxas's!

''I'm... I'm so sorry Axel..''.

A pink heart was drawn on the Heartless' left claw and the four dolls dropped on the bed. Axel and Roxas were still holding hands while Naminé just sat there with the pink pencil on its laps. Sora echoed Marluxia's laughter until it died of its own.

Sora let a sigh out, the adrenaline wearing off. He could get so absorbed in his stories that he'd sometimes forget they only existed in his imagination. Calmed, his blue eyes fell upon two dolls he had ignored the whole time. Those two toys weren't the same as the others, they were his special ones. He carefully picked one in each hand. In his left rested a red-haired girl in a pink dress and in his right was a silver haired boy clad in street clothing.

''Kairi... Riku...''

For a good while, he stared at the inanimated objects. They were his best friends, out of all his makeshift friends. He took special care of them, tidying their hair and reparing the slightest rip. He was picturing himself as Kairi's hero, her knight in shining armor. He would often fall asleep making up stories where he would save her from a dark dragon named Maleficient. And then there was Riku. It was projected as his best friend, brothers of arms, his equal and even superior. He pictured Riku to be a bit like his schoolmates: mean, arrogant, confident but where he distinguished himself from the others was in his care for Sora. He wouldn't just look down on Sora, he would push him to be better, stronger. At the end of each day, Sora felt like his plushed friend was proud of him for making the impossible possible. Because each day was a true torture for the lonely kid.

''Look, Riku, I made it through another day! I.. I didn't cry today either. You hear, Kairi? Soon, I'll be good enough for you.''

Sora smiled a sickly grin. The sun had set, meaning he could finally set off to dreamland. He left the dolls as they were, they could have their own little fantasies once he was gone. He curled up underneath the sheets and closed his eyes, Kairi and Riku resting beside his softened features.

* * *

Thank you!

F&R!


End file.
